50 Egoist Scenes
by armybro8
Summary: All of my fanfics written for the "50scenes" challenge on lj. 99% Egoist, but some fics may include other characters. All ratings.
1. Falling In Love Was Our Greatest Mistake

Written for 50scenes challenge on LiveJournal.

Title: Falling In Love Was Our Greatest Mistake

Prompt: "Use Me"

Pairing: Usami Akihiko/Kamijo Hiroki

Summary: That time where Akihiko and Hiroki had sex in the beginning of Junjo Egoist Act 1, written out of Hiroki's first person POV.

- - -

I had been working on my thesis when Akihiko knocked on my door. Reluctantly, I let him in—I wasn't particularly in the mood to listen to him whine about his unreturned love with Takahiro, talking about how blind he must be when he was so goddamn blind himself that I unsure of how he got around without a service dog. Plus, my paper was due soon and I wasn't where I wanted to be at by this point.

After letting him in, I resumed typing, mostly drowning out Akihiko's ramblings with my own thoughts. Time passed, and he didn't seem too cut up at the fact that I wasn't paying any attention to what he was saying, which made me kind of think that he probably did the same thing when I talked about last night's one night stand. But, my fingers stood still when I heard him utter out "sex" amongst his blurred, monotone sentence.

"W-what was that?" I stammered, cheeks flushing the tiniest bit—I hoped Akihiko wouldn't notice.

He sighed, slight annoyance lacing his breath. "I said, it's been a long time since I last had sex."

"Oh." Phew. "Err, well, why don't you just go pick someone up at a bar or something? You're good-looking; you're bound to get something tonight if you were to go out and try." I offered, not really caring about the subject anymore, just wanting to get back to writing.

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not like you, Hiroki—I don't just fuck whoever comes near."

I glared at him. "Well then, stop your whining! I've got work to do!"

He shrugged his shoulders and resumed drinking the cup of coffee he had brought in with him, rambling again about that damn "Takahiro" some more.

Eventually, I got really sick of hearing his name in almost every sentence that slipped from Akihiko's lips, so I just threw a random comment out there. "You know, you'd probably get over him if you _did_ sleep with someone else."

"Well, I'm not going to go sleep with some random guy."

"It doesn't have to be a complete stranger. Ask a friend."

"But I don't know anybody who likes men other than you."

My eyes widened and my fingers stood still again, that shock from earlier coming back tenfold. _How the hell did he know I was gay…? I never told him!_ But opportunity had presented itself. Opportunity that I didn't think would ever present itself again. I jumped at the off-chance.

"Fine, I'll do it." I grumbled, trying (but really failing) at sounding nonchalant.

Silence ensued. I expected such. He didn't agree, nor did he disagree; the only sound filling the apartment was the sound of my heater kicking on and off at random.

As the silence stretched on, I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath as I snapped my laptop shut. I slowly stepped over to him, looking at him through those thin reading glasses into gorgeous blue-violet irises. "Well?" I asked, hands resting on my hips.

He averted his eyes momentarily, closing those eyes and sighing through perfect lips. "Fine." He agreed, setting his coffee cup down on my end table.

My heart fluttered in my chest, hands shaking terribly. He…he had agreed…I was really going to do this. I was going to have sex with Akihiko.

More panic set in. Even though I had been dreaming of this moment (maybe not in this circumstance though) for such a long time, now, _now_, I was freaking out like some girly virgin. Before I realized it, I had grabbed his hand and had pulled him back into my bedroom.

My guess was that he had peeled off his jacket while I was lost in my own panic, because he had been wearing it when he had agreed to this, and now it was gone. I strutted over to him, slowly, and with trembling hands, I began undoing his tie. I threw it onto the bed and began working with the buttons on his dress shirt, staring at his chest as pale, smooth skin became exposed. He pulled his shirt off the rest of the way and sat on the bed, leaving me to undress myself. This didn't offend me, and I couldn't blame him for it—if it were anyone else _but_ Akihiko, I would have let them undress themselves as well.

I sucked in another deep breath as I started working on my belt buckle. This took me a little longer than normal, considering my shivering hands, but I eventually got it done and pulled it off. He watched me as I unzipped and unbuttoned my jeans, stunning blue eyes narrowing as I let them drop to the floor. Closing my eyes, I pulled off my boxers, my long white dress shirt covering my nether regions…for now.

When I opened my eyes again, I was thankful to see he was still here, and that this wasn't just another cruel fantasy. I placed my knee on the bed, crawling over to the center and straddling his lap. He began unbuttoning my shirt, my cheeks flushing a dark pink as my equally red chest was exposed, and eventually the rest of my body. I had already unbuttoned his pants, and he aided in pushing them down to his thighs, his underwear joining them. I could imagine that he felt as exposed as I did.

Just as I was about to begin to stroke Akihiko to get him hard, I quickly grabbed his discarded tie and covered his eyes.

"What…?" He asked, prodding lightly at my hands.

"I'll just blindfold you, okay? You can just sit back and pretend…" I swallowed. "…I'm your precious 'Takahiro'." I whispered, barely able to get out the last part.

He nodded, remaining silent while I prepared him, obviously unable to do it himself. I inhaled yet another deep breath of un-refreshing air as I grabbed his cock in my hands, feeling him tense at my foreign touch. I stroked it a couple of times, which was all it took to get him hard.

I left him for a moment, crawling over to my nightstand and grabbing a bottle of lubricant. I would have preferred to have used a condom, but considering I had just run out, there wasn't much I could do, and of course I didn't consider the fact that Akihiko might have one in my hypersensitive state. I crept back over him, pouring clear lubricant out onto my fingers as I straddled him again. I grabbed him in my hand again, this time slightly more confident, stroking and letting the liquid dribble off my fingers.

I blew a stray strand of hair out of my face as I quickly bent forward, leaning my chin on his broad, unclothed shoulder as his long arms came up from the bed. He blindly found my hips as I bucked my hips backward, pressing my slick fingers up against my entrance. I bit my lip as I slowly pushed them inside, trying to stretch myself around them. It was difficult and a tad messy, but I did the best I could. I lifted my head off his shoulder and hovered over his lap, feeling his fingers flex harder against the sensitive flesh of my hips.

I gasped as I slowly lowered myself, feeling pain and pleasure soar throughout my body as he entered me. I heard him grunt, low and deep in his throat while tears flooded my eyes as I lowered myself the rest of the way down. I could feel the tight ring of muscles inside of me being ripped apart. I ignored the stinging ache, trying to concentrate on getting myself hard again before I began moving.

It only took a few moments, which kind of surprised me—my guess was that it was the fact that it actually _was_ Akihiko holding me, inside of me, forcing me apart. I kept my back straight as I began shifting my hips, pushing forward, then back, then forward again.

I concentrated on doing this, this and only this apart from pumping at myself, barely aware of Akihiko's hands leaving my body. I was more than relieved when I found that his hands had only become weaved in my hair, cool palms resting on my burning cheeks. We both let out soft moans as I felt him nudge my prostate, white hot pleasure flashing throughout my body, making my toes curl under me. I shivered, beginning to buck harder, forcing pressure against that sweet spot.

It had only been a few minutes, but I was already on the edge—I had figured that I wouldn't last long, not with the knowledge that I was _actually_ coupling with Akihiko. I gasped, my thrusting hips becoming uneven as I stroked myself. I could feel the dull ache building in the pit of my stomach catch fire. I moaned into climax, feeling my warm seed spill over my hand onto our stomachs. No more than a few seconds later I felt Akihiko join me, his load filling me up as we rode out the waves of ecstasy together.

My eyes shown with tears of unshed happiness when I heard him mutter out, "…ro…" Pant. "…hiro…" Pant. Just as I was about to pour my heart and soul out to him, I was cut short—"…Takahiro…"

Cold hands fell away from my cheeks. His face twisted with utter regret. I felt like my heart had just been clawed apart, and those unspoken emotions were now leaking out uncontrollably in my chest, welling in my throat and making it excruciatingly hard to breathe. Tears leaked from my eyes, but I quickly swiped them away before I could break down completely.

I touched his cheek gently before undoing the blindfold and climbing off of him, turning away. "I'm sorry," I muttered, profoundly sorry for bringing this idea up in the first place.

Akihiko didn't say anything in reply, to my slight relief. He just gathered up his clothes and gently closed the door as he left.

I fell back on the bed, his warmth still contaminating the sheets. I curled up in its heat, trying to warm up my frozen body. I wasn't entirely sure why I was so cold—was it because of the apartment, or because of Akihiko?

Probably both.

I opted to take a hot shower—my tears couldn't stain anything in there. I turned on the water as hot as it would go and climbed in. Once I was hidden underneath the steaming drops of water, I let the tears fall. That's all I _could_ do.

The scalding water burned my skin.

But it felt unbearably cold.

**END**


	2. One Night and Six Thousand Miles Ahead

Written for the 50scenes challenge on LiveJournal.

Title: One Night and Six Thousand Miles Ahead

Prompt: #38 "Leave"

Pairing: Egoist (Kusama Nowaki/Kamijo Hiroki)

Summary: Hiroki remembers the conversation about Nowaki leaving.

- - -

"Ahh!" Hiroki screamed as Nowaki entered him for the seventh—or maybe the eighth?—time that night, gripping the younger man's shoulders and digging his heels into the small of his back. Nowaki set a deliciously slow rhythm, pulling out and then softly thrusting back inside, messaging that special spot set deep inside Hiroki. Hiroki gasped, clutching Nowaki's shoulders tighter and leaving eight little crescent-shaped marks in his powder-smooth skin. The moan that slipped from Hiroki's mouth was soon devoured by Nowaki's as they kissed.

When they pulled away, Hiroki broke eye contact briefly to check the clock, silently praying it was still only one in the morning. Nowaki had to leave for the airport at a little after six. He sighed when he saw the clock flicker to five thirty-two. This was likely their last round before Nowaki had to get dressed and ready to leave. Hiroki's lip quivered from the realization that suddenly struck him; this would be the last time he and Nowaki would make love for the next year. The next fucking _year_.

He squeezed his eyes tightly shut, causing pent-up tears to leak from his slightly reddened eyes. As saltwater spilled over his flustered cheeks, a low whine escaped his throat, capturing Nowaki's attention. In an attempt to hide his embarrassment, he threw his arms around Nowaki's neck and nudged his nose into the unique space between Nowaki's chin and shoulder. He sobbed lightly into his lover's neck, squeezing his arms tighter together as warm tears collected on Nowaki's skin.

Nowaki frowned, stopping the fluid motions his hips and holding Hiroki's head in his hands. He gently pried Hiroki's damp face away from the crook of his neck and looked into his crestfallen eyes, seeing sadness and worry weaved through them. Once upon a time, Nowaki had fallen in love with Hiro-san's tears—but now it was tearing him up inside, making his heart ache. Seeing his Hiro-san so depressed, especially while making love, was almost enough to make him lose his composure as well. What made it worse was the fact that _he_ was causing Hiro-san to be so sad, to make him cry.

He began kissing away Hiroki's tears, attempting to whisk away any sadness or worry in him. Hiroki sniffled, a shallow whimper escaping his throat at the same time. He then gently pushed his hips up against Nowaki's, ushering him to continue.

Nowaki's expression didn't shift even as he started up again, keeping the pace as slow as possible. They both wanted to stay together and connected for as long as possible. But despite the excruciatingly slow pace, not too much later they reached mutual completion, coming hard at the same time and crying out as they fell down from heaven together.

Nowaki shifted his hips, gently pulling out and lying down next to Hiroki, grabbing his lover's right hand and weaving it together with his left. His other arm wound around Hiroki's back, holding him tight against him. Hiroki murmured softly, resting his head atop Nowaki's heavily panting chest.

Nowaki squeezed Hiroki's hand, shifting his fingers a little. Hiroki did the same, unweaving the digits briefly before placing them back, teasing Nowaki's knuckles with his finger tips. They lazily played with their intertwined fingers, watching them with tired, dazed eyes and content smiles.

Nowaki released their fingers, patting Hiroki's sore bottom with his right hand as he threw his other one over to the nightstand. He groped around the drawer briefly until finding what he had been searching for and pulling it out. He released Hiroki and sat up, sitting Indian-style on the bed as he pulled Hiroki up with him.

Upon being towed up to Nowaki's height, Hiroki was pulled into Nowaki's lap. He winced and moaned at the fresh stab of pain that provoked his lower back. Nowaki smiled, stifling a bitter laugh before murmuring a tender apology. Hiroki grumbled for a moment before Nowaki lifted his left hand and gently eased a thin gold ring onto it. Hiroki's back stiffed despite the pain as he stared at Nowaki with wide eyes. He was just about to say something smart when Nowaki interrupted him, "This isn't an engagement ring, Hiro-san."

Hiroki relaxed a little and rested his shoulder up against Nowaki while he twisted the shiny gold around his finger, admiring it. "What is it, then?" He mumbled. Nowaki smiled, grabbing Hiroki's hand and pressing the ring to his lips.

"It's just a promise ring," he said with a soft, affectionate tone. "It's a reminder of how much I love you, how much I care for you, and how much I hope that you won't forget me while I'm in America."

"Idiot. I'm not going to forget about you," was Hiroki's mumbled reply. He removed the ring and bringing it closer to his eyes to have a better look. He quickly checked the inside to see if there was an engraving. Surely enough,_ my love, always and forever,_ was smoothly carved onto the inside of the band.

Unspoken emotions quickly rose in Hiroki's chest, and he bit his lip to stifle another unexpected cry. He felt his eyes sting harshly with pre-tears and shaky huff clear his throat. He looked over into Nowaki's eyes, which furrowed with worry when he saw that Hiroki was on the verge of crying again. He took the ring back, nestling it back onto Hiroki's ring finger ever-lovingly. He kissed Hiroki's temple as the man began shaking and trembling with emotion.

He turned abruptly and threw his arms around Nowaki's neck, pressing their foreheads together. "I love you so much, Nowaki." Hiroki whispered, feeling those stubborn tears start to spill from his eyes again.

"I love you too, Hiro-san," Nowaki admitted, cradling Hiroki closer to his body. "I love you so helplessly much." He whispered into Hiroki's shoulder.

Hiroki sniffled, pulling back and accidentally glancing at the clock. He cringed and whispered, "It's six."

Nowaki held Hiroki's chin in his hands as they shared one last passionate kiss before Nowaki got up to get dressed.

**END**

**Small A/N: Tokyo's actually 6760 miles away from New York, but I wasn't about to entitle this, "One Night and Six Thousand, Seven Hundred Miles". It just didn't flow xD**


	3. Six Feet Under the Stars

Written for 50scenes challenge on LiveJournal.

Title: Six Feet Under the Stars

Prompt: #1 "Twilight"

Pairing: Egoist (Kusama Nowaki/Kamijo Hiroki)

Summary: Short, cute little one-shot in the early years of Egoist. (When they are living separately) The two have just finished dinner and are heading towards the train station together.

- - -

As they walked home together after a nice dinner alone, Hiroki glanced up, noting how it was almost twilight now, earlier than when they normally returned home. The radiant pink and orange sky was slowly fading, washing away into the darkness. He saw that the moon was full, but he was unable to see any stars. This wasn't odd—Tokyo was always too bright. Come to think of it, he really couldn't remember the last time he'd seen a true night sky…those beautiful pricks of random white light sprinkled throughout the sky, strung together in odd patterns around the pale, opaque moon. It just never happened in the city.

Nowaki smiled as he glanced over at Hiroki, who was apparently lost in his own thoughts, just content to stare up at the sky. That lost, curious expression of his…it was unbelievably adorable. He felt the overwhelming urge to lean over and capture those sweet, pouty lips between his own, but he felt it was better to abstain for the moment, knowing that the innocent kiss would surely end in a painful smack to the face.

Instead, he slid a little bit closer, briefly brushing their shoulders together. Hiroki didn't say anything in response, or even seem to notice. And when the older man didn't protest as he clasped their adjacent hands together, he took that opportunity to direct them into an unpopulated, shady alleyway.

He towered over Hiroki, gently scooting backwards so that his back was pressing up against the foreign brick wall. Nowaki slowly moved the hand that wasn't holding Hiroki's up to the older man's chin, holding it gently yet firmly in his hand. He moved forward, just about to brush their lips against each other when he stopped abruptly; deciding just to press their foreheads together and teasingly smile down at Hiroki.

By now, of course Hiroki was fully aware of how Nowaki had taken advantage of him when he wasn't paying attention. He glared up into Nowaki's calm blue eyes, frowning in an attempt to erase that frigging smile off his face. But his glare didn't last long; those eyes…there was something about the way they were looking down at him that made his glare soften, and before Hiroki knew it, he was smiling too.

There was an annoying, condescending voice in the back of his mind telling him to smack Nowaki while he had the chance, to make him back off. But there was another voice in the background, a gentler one that was trying to speak around the harsher tone. This kinder voice was reminding him of how soft Nowaki's lips were, how perfectly they fit against his. The soft voice was promising him that Nowaki would definitely like this kiss, and that he wouldn't try to pull away.

So, in spite of that damn arrogant voice inside of him telling him not to, he met Nowaki's mouth in the middle.

Nowaki's eyes widened as Hiroki's mouth joined with his, but he smiled under it. _Hiro-san initiated a kiss! _He closed his eyes and allowed Hiroki to dominate the kiss for once, beaming at his lover's choice to take the initiative.

Hiroki roughly grabbed at Nowaki's evergreen sweater, jerking him downwards so that he was easier to kiss. Nowaki's weak laugh was swallowed by Hiroki's mouth as the kiss turned hotter, more passionate. Nowaki moaned softly, feeling Hiroki's sensitive tongue rub up against his own, tastes mingling together. His hand fell away from Hiroki's chin, warm palm sliding down Hiroki's side and resting at his hips. Slowly, his arm encircled Hiroki's waist, pulling their hips together. He was rewarded with a small gasp from the older man as they pressed against each other.

Nowaki, feeling torn between the option to keep on being kissed by Hiroki and the option to breath, was forced to break off their little affair. Both of their eyes were still closed as they pressed their slightly flustered foreheads together again, the back of Hiroki's hair sticking up because of being pushed against the brick wall. Hiroki's cheeks were now dusted with a soft blush, and even Nowaki's face was a little rosy. They slowly caught their breath together, smiling and giggling lazily when their noses brushed together. Their panting exhales were like soft gusts of wind as they huffed against each other's cheeks, making them both shiver.

Soon, Nowaki's hazy blue eyes emerged from behind their eyelids, immediately fixating on Hiroki's heated chocolate brown ones. The eyes smiled, and then the gentle voice that held those captivating sapphires asked, "Shall we go back to my place, or yours, Hiro-san?"

It was with very little hesitation that Hiroki answered his. His bed was bigger and much more comfortable than Nowaki's, considering his was just a futon. Nowaki eagerly agreed and kissed him briefly before stepping away, hands still fastened together. As Nowaki began to drag Hiroki towards the train station, Hiroki soon realized that the real reason that he chose his place over Nowaki's was probably because his place was considerably closer to the train station.

**END**

**A/N: Nooo, Hiro's not going crazy. But I didn't know how else to describe the internal conflict between him wanting to kiss Nowaki or slap him in the face. *shrugs* So I settled with his conscious telling him what to do. **

**BTW, forgot my disclaimers! (these also apply to my two previous stories) _I OWN NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS!_**


	4. Accidents, Bad Timing, and Conversations

Written for the 50scenes challenge on LiveJournal.

Title: Accidents, Bad Timing, and Conversations

Prompt: #48 "Footsteps"

Pairing: Egoist (Kusama Nowaki/Kamijo Hiroki)

Summary: Hiroki's mother asks him to house-sit for the weekend while they're in Hokkaido. Unexpectedly, Nowaki gets off for the weekend, so the two go together.

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Junjo Romantica, nor am I receiving any monetary amount for any stories I write. *swims in thank yous and cookies*

A/N: okay, so this is MUCH longer than I expected most of these stories to be. I was always aiming for around a thousand, and this is about quadruple that. But that's okay. Enjoy!

Also, I made up the name for the hospital Nowaki works at, since he never actually says. (Actually, in the anime, Ep. 6, it shows that Nowaki goes to school at Musashino Medical College, so I just named it Musashino General. I'm so original.)

_Japanese terms:_

Moshi, moshi – polite way to answer the phone (I guess roughly it's "hello?")

-chichi – the honorific "-chichi" means "father"

-haha – the honorific "-haha" means "mother"

- - -

An annoying ring that came from the opposite side of the room robbed Hiroki of his concentration on one of Akihiko's newest works. He let it ring once, twice, before remembering that Nowaki was still at work, and he'd have to get it himself. He grumbled momentarily as he bookmarked his page and pushed himself up from the bulky living room couch, strutting over to the telephone and picking it up.

"Moshi, moshi," he said politely.

"_Hello, Hiro-chan!" _

Hiroki cursed under his breath, away from the direction from the receiver. "Hey, mom. What do you need?"

"_So cold, Hiro-chan…I just wanted to talk to you. It's been a while."_

"Yeah, it has…how's dad?"

"_He's fine. How's…your roommate?"_ she asked with an obvious smile. Hiroki swore he heard a small fit of giggles on the other end of the receiver.

"They're…fine…" he said, forcing his voice through his teeth before calming himself into asking, "Why did you really call?"

"_Just to talk, Hiro-chan. But I did want to ask you…"_

"…yes?"

She sighed. _"I know you'll probably say no, but I figured I might as well ask anyway. Your father and I are going up to Sapporo for the weekend to visit your aunt, and I was wondering if you could house-sit for us."_

"Why do I need to house-sit? You're afraid to leave the house alone for two days?"

"_Normally we would, but the last time we did that someone broke in and we had to cut our trip short. I figured if you were there nothing bad would happen. Please?"_

"Ah, well…" He thought about it. Nowaki was supposed to be working all weekend, so the house would be pretty boring without him. And he hated being in the apartment alone. It just didn't feel right if Nowaki wasn't there with him. With a sigh, he agreed. "Sure, I'll do it."

"_Oh, really? Thank you so much, Hiro-chan! I'll pay you a couple thousand yen for coming all the way over here."_

"Thanks," he murmured. To his relief, Nowaki chose that exact moment to come parading through the door, happily chanting 'Hiro-san! Hiro-san!' before realizing his lover was on the phone. He smiled and waited for Hiroki to hang up before talking to him. "Ah, my roommate is home, so I'd better go. I'll talk to you soon." He hung up quickly, not waiting to hear her goodbye.

Before Hiroki had the chance to greet Nowaki properly, Nowaki had engulfed him in a bone-crushing hug. "Hiro-san! Hiro-san! Guess what?"

He squirmed in Nowaki's hold, struggling to breathe normally in the man's embrace. "Lay off a little!" he insisted, pushing against Nowaki's arms a little, even though they didn't budge. "What is it?"

"I got this entire weekend off!" he answered, happily kissing at Hiroki's neck.

Hiroki's eyes widened and he struggled not to burst with excitement. Nowaki never got the weekends off! "Nowaki! That's…" Ah, crap, he'd just agreed to house-sit for his mother… "…bad timing."

"Hmm? Why's that, Hiro-san?" Nowaki asked, far too excited to be concerned at all about said 'bad timing'. He hugged Hiroki tighter.

"I was talking to my mother, just now…I thought you were going to have to work this entire weekend, and since I hate being in the apartment all alone, I agreed to housesit for them."

Nowaki pulled back and looked into Hiroki's eyes. "So?"

"…I'll be there the _entire_ weekend."

"Well, since I wouldn't want you to go back on your word, especially to your mother, can I come along with Hiro-san?"

"Ah, well, you see…"

"…Hiro-san's parents don't know that Hiro-san has a lover," Nowaki said, sulking a little bit. "Well, I suppose I don't have to come along…" Nowaki trailed off, biting his lip and putting on that perfect pouting face he knew Hiroki couldn't deny.

"Ah, dammit!" Hiroki said, shoving Nowaki away from him and heading towards the refrigerator. "You can come along…but we're going to go arrive there after they leave and leave before they arrive home!" he pulled the door open roughly and bent over, contemplating what to have for dinner tonight.

Nowaki's smile returned. "Okay, Hiro-san!" he exclaimed, feeling incredibly excited about seeing the house Hiroki grew up in. But he couldn't help but wonder... "…Why can't I meet Kamijo-haha and Kamijo-chichi?"

"Again, timing's bad," Hiroki muttered, pulling out two servings of food from the previous night's dinner to heat up for the two of them.

Hiroki shouldn't have been surprised when Nowaki immediately asked, "Why is the timing bad?"

"My cousin just got married, and they know I have a roommate…I don't want to be pressed with questions about marriage." He scooped the rice and salmon onto empty plates as he continued, hesitant to say the next part. "They don't know I'm gay," He murmured with his back turned, throwing one of the plates into the microwave. "And I don't want them to be sorely disappointed when they finally get to meet you. I want to ease them into it."

Nowaki had already removed his jacket as Hiroki talked and was almost finished setting the table when dinner finished heating up. "So, eventually, I will get to meet them," He reassured.

Hiroki set the plates down on the table and retired to the chair opposite Nowaki. "Of course. Eventually," He promised, dropping the subject by picking up his chopsticks and bowing in unison with Nowaki.

"Itadakimasu."

*~*~*

The week really flew by. And before Hiroki knew it, it was time to pick up the rental car and drive up to his parents' house with Nowaki.

As he drove up his old drive-way, he hesitated when he noticed that his parents hadn't left yet. They were supposed to leave at seven. He glanced over to the clock.

Quarter till seven.

He parked near the side of the garage (so they wouldn't be blocked in) and ushered Nowaki to hide in the back seat. "Just for a few minutes! Just until I get rid of them!" He hissed, pushing Nowaki under a large black blanket and slamming the car door shut.

Nowaki just sat in the car, growing warmer and warmer in the evening sun as he waited for his lover to return. About five minutes into hiding, he heard soft murmurs outside the car door, and he focused hard on trying to understand what they were saying, since it was so muffled.

"Aww, why didn't you bring your roommate with you?" Hiroki's mother asked with obvious disappointment.

"Ah, they had to work…maybe next time I come up," Hiroki said, pushing them into the car. "So, call me when you get there! I'll make sure nothing bad happens to the house!" Hiroki nearly shouted, laughing nervously.

"Alright, we'll call you tonight, Hiro-chan." Hiroki gave his mother and father both a brief hug before waving them goodbye. Nowaki heard the roar of an engine and then the crackle of gravel being driven over as the Kamijos left. About two minutes later, when they were at least a mile away from the house, Hiroki reopened the car door.

"Come on, Nowaki. I'll show you my old room," He said while pulling the blanket off of Nowaki's head, the static making a mess of his soft black hair. Hiroki nearly slapped himself when he noticed Nowaki looked really adorable with his hair all puffed up like it was.

Nowaki smiled when a blushing Hiroki smoothed his hair down. "Thank you, Hiro-san," He said, grabbing his lover's wrist and fastening their hands together. His smile only widened when Hiroki didn't pull away as they towed their small bags of clothes into the house.

Hiroki didn't bother giving Nowaki a full tour of the house; he could do that later. Right now, all he was really worried about was getting Nowaki and himself into bed without any clothes on. Since Nowaki was going to be off this weekend he'd had to work a few graveyard shifts to make up the extra hours, which meant that he wasn't home the same time Hiroki was. So it had probably been a week and a half since they'd last been together.

As he climbed the stairs to his bedroom, he felt hungry blue eyes boring into his bottom. Nowaki was probably resisting the urge to grab it, and it really didn't help that he had chosen to wear really fitted jeans that day. He coughed in an attempt to hide his blush as he opened the door and presented Nowaki with his old bedroom. "So, this is my old bedroom…"

Behind the small wooden door was a rather large, light blue room with two white-washed windows that held a nice view of the front yard. The room was very different from when Hiroki was younger—the toys and games of childhood were long gone, though his old wooden desk and dressers remained. His queen-sized bed sat in the same spot he'd left it more than a decade ago, though new sheets covered the bed, and several decorative, tasteful pictures that had taken the place of his old posters on the wall behind it. The black bookshelf on the opposite end of the room that once held Hiroki's plethora of books was mostly empty, now a display for old family photos and albums.

Nowaki smiled at the nostalgic look on his lover's face and squeezed his hand, saying nothing, just content to admire the room for a short while with him. A few minutes later, Hiroki moved, dropping his bag onto a dresser and sitting down on the end of the bed. Nowaki followed him—it was hard not to when their hands were still connected—and sat down beside Hiroki, playing with their fingers in the comfortable silence.

In his peripheral vision, he saw Hiroki's lips move, but the murmur that escaped his throat held no identifiable words. "What was that, Hiro-san?"

Hiroki flushed and glared at the floor. "…I'm cold."

Nowaki's lips curled upwards and he shifted on the bed, sitting on the middle of the mattress and opening his arms warmly. Without a second though, Hiroki fell into them, settling into a comfortable position in Nowaki's lap. Smiling lips found the corners of his mouth, teasing while warm hands slid under his white t-shirt and ran up his spine. Hiroki wanted to moan at the skin-on-skin contact, but refrained for the time being. There would be more time for that later.

Meanwhile, his lips became preoccupied with Nowaki's, his tongue busy exploring his mouth while he wound his arms around the younger man's broad shoulders. In the back of his mind, Hiroki was seriously wondering just how far he could manage to stick his tongue down Nowaki's throat. He had a nagging feeling that Nowaki was very possibly wondering the same thing, and this became evident when he felt Nowaki's tongue prodding his wisdom teeth.

Sometime during this—Hiroki couldn't pinpoint the exact moment by any means, Nowaki's soft lips were an incredibly desirable distraction—they had both managed to become shirtless. Hiroki only came to realize it when he felt two of Nowaki's long fingers come around to gently rub his nipples, forcing them erect. Hiroki gasped, feeling slightly disappointed as Nowaki pulled away from this kiss, but was alleviated when he felt moist lips encase his left nipple. Nowaki was busy twisting the right one as Hiroki slipped his hand down the back of his lover's pants, placing gentle caresses on his lower, _lower_ back.

Nowaki pulled his mouth away, his tongue trailing a thin strand of saliva from his mouth to Hiroki's chest. He smiled up at Hiroki as his hands traveled lower, about to press against the growing bulge in Hiroki's pants before moving to the side suddenly and running down his jeans-clad thigh. Hiroki fought back a growl when Nowaki didn't touch him. Nowaki chuckled and moved his hand back up to the man's crotch, groping him roughly for a moment before undoing his belt and sliding it off. His pants were soon undone and pulled off, his underwear also joining the growing pile of discarded clothes on the hardwood floor.

Hiroki flushed as he sat, naked in Nowaki's lap, feeling incredibly exposed due to the almost fully swollen erection hanging between his legs. "No fair," he grunted, his hands flying to his hips, trying to cover himself up.

Nowaki's hot breath caressed his ear as he spoke. "Why don't you make it fair…?" He suggested, gently moving Hiroki's hands towards his zipper as he nipped at Hiroki's lobe. Hiroki shivered and groused a little bit but complied, undoing Nowaki's pants quickly and urging him to get the damn things off. He slid Hiroki backwards off of him and stood up, forcing his pants down and kicking them off his ankles. He repeated the action with his boxers, jerking them off his feet without caring where they landed. He stood at the foot of the bed, watching Hiroki with such lust-filled eyes that it sent a tremor down his spine. Nowaki slowly climbed on his hands and knees back onto the bed, straddling Hiroki and forcing him onto his back, their chests pressed together.

This time, Hiroki let out a rich moan at the wondrous feeling of desired skin-on-skin contact. He hummed happily when Nowaki nudged a knee in between his thigh, spreading his legs and rubbing against his erection. Pleasure coursed through his body, but there was something distinctly different now. There was an added thrill to everything they did, the satisfaction of even the faintest touches doubled. And when Nowaki took both of their dicks into one hand and started stroking them, Hiroki couldn't help but let out a happy squeal of delight. Hiroki guessed that it was due to the knowledge that they were about to make love on Hiroki's old bed, the same bed he used to sleep on while he was still a small child. The old bed was pure and innocent, but that was subject to change very soon.

Hiroki brought their lips together again for a few long moments before pulling away when he felt Nowaki's warm hand abandon their lengths. He felt that same hand poking gently at his lips, and without thinking, he parted his mouth around them and welcomed them inside. Without even realizing it he was sucking along his knuckles greedily, knowing what Nowaki was planning on doing with them.

Nowaki pulled them out and pushed himself off of Hiroki, sitting back on his heels. He spread his lover's legs wider, resting the backs of Hiroki's thighs on top of his own, pressing his fingers against Hiroki's entrance. His fingers danced along the rim, smearing saliva along the top but not yet pushing inside. Hiroki grunted at the lack of stimulation.

"What would you like, Hiro-san?" Nowaki asked, feeling bold enough at the moment to ask such a thing to him.

Hiroki's mind was mostly washed away in pleasure, so he was hardly aware of what he was saying. "Mm, inside, Nowaki…" he moaned, pushing his hips back against those fingers.

Nowaki stifled a chuckle and pressed spit-slicked finger inside, all the way to the knuckle. He felt Hiroki's hot, tight muscles clenching around his digit as he wriggled his finger, rubbing against his insides. He curled his finger slightly, pressing directly against Hiroki's prostate and hearing him gasp at the motion. Nowaki smiled lustfully and pulled the finger out, only to press it back inside with another finger added.

A few moments later, Nowaki slowly added a third finger, not entirely sure if Hiroki was ready enough for it. But, the lavish moan and thrust of hips was all he needed as reassurance that he was ready for something else.

He pulled his fingers out, hopping off the bed quickly and running over to his black Boston bag. He groped through it quickly, eventually finding the nearly empty bottle of lubrication. He was glad he remembered to throw the new bottle in along with it for later this weekend, as this was barely going to be enough for right now. He twisted the cap until it fell off on its own, not caring where it landed. He let the cool gel pool on his fingers before rubbing it onto his cock.

Hiroki pushed himself up a little on his elbows to watch Nowaki get ready, trying not to make his gaze obvious. But Nowaki did notice it and decided to make a little show of his preparation. He slowly smeared the warming gel over his throbbing cock, wrapping his hand around himself and thrusting against his own palm. He closed his eyes and moaned, his other hand fondling his balls.

Hiroki swallowed hard as he struggled not to come just from watching the little show Nowaki had put on. He forced his gaze away from him, trying to concentrate on the ceiling, to Nowaki's slight amusement.

Nowaki wiped excess liquid off on the side of his hip before climbing back over Hiroki, nudging his erection between the older man's cheeks. He thrust forward lazily, not yet pushing inside, just teasing Hiroki's hole momentarily.

"Nowa-" Hiroki was just about to yell at Nowaki for the torturous teasing when he was cut short by Nowaki finally pushing inside. "Ah!"

"Hiro-san," Nowaki grunted as he pushed himself inside, all the way to the hilt. "So good…" He fell forward, wrapping his arms tightly around Hiroki as he savored the feeling of being inside.

Hiroki squeezed his thighs together, trapping Nowaki deep inside him. Nowaki shifted just a little, but that small movement caused his cock to brush against Hiroki's prostate. He cried out in abandon, grabbing at the younger man's dark hair and attacking his mouth as he started to move.

He started out slow, taking time to pull out before shallowly thrusting back inside. But at Hiroki's loud request, he sped up just a little bit, driving in with a little more force, but still keeping the pace rather slow.

Hiroki breathed in a sharp gasp as Nowaki struck his prostate. He groaned loudly, grabbing at Nowaki's hair with one hand and digging his nails into his back with the other. He bucked his hips upward in time with Nowaki's thrusts in an attempt to drag him deeper and deeper inside him. Nowaki laid his head on Hiroki's shoulder, Nowaki's hot breath stroking the sensitive skin of his ear, causing him to shiver.

Despite the leisurely tempo, after just a few minutes they were both on the edge. Nowaki jerked unnaturally, causing Hiroki to cry out at the sharp thrust, then stilled his hips. Hiroki frowned, opening his eyes and pushing upward against Nowaki's stomach to get some stimulation.

"Why…stop?" he asked between heaving pants, thrusting his hips again, moaning as his erection rubbed against their stomachs.

"Too close," Nowaki muttered, burying his face in Hiroki's neck. He kissed at the base of it, biting down gently before licking at the reddened skin, as if apologizing for the minor abuse. "Switch me," he requested, pushing up a little bit to look Hiroki in the eyes.

Hiroki grumbled momentarily about Nowaki being an incompetent brat before nodding. He gasped at the sudden feeling of emptiness that washed through him when Nowaki pulled out of him momentarily. He waved off the silly feelings and rolled onto his side before pushing himself up. Nowaki sat down in the warm place where Hiroki was just lying, pressing his back up against the cool wall and opening his arms with a smile.

Hiroki blushed harder as he climbed back over Nowaki, hovering over his laps with his legs spread wide, knees at the side of Nowaki's hips. He loosely fitted his arms around Nowaki's shoulders as Nowaki's gripped his waist, taking a little weight. He bit down on his bottom lip as he lowered himself down, sitting down on Nowaki's thick member. He heard Nowaki moan and thrust upwards, completely burying himself inside.

They started up again, rocking their hips and pushing against each other faster and harder as they felt climax nearing. Nowaki's hand descended upon Hiroki's erection, stroking it expertly and evenly with lightning speed. When Hiroki came, he threw his head back with a harsh cry as he thrust against Nowaki's hand and spilled himself between their stomachs. Nowaki immediately felt his body reacting to the delicious sounds of Hiroki's release, and after just a few more upward thrusts he came as well, unleashing in Hiroki's tight, wet heat.

Hiroki slumped against Nowaki's warm body, completely worn out and slightly sore but very much content. He felt Nowaki's large hands on his back, tracing out lazy patterns as he relaxed against the wall with a long sigh. Hiroki rested his head on Nowaki's shoulders and stroked the back of his lover's dark hair, closing his eyes while a small smile graced his features.

Sometime during their post-coital haze, a car door slammed shut. Murmurs were heard outside the house. Gravel crunched underneath footsteps. And a slight shake of the house indicated that someone had entered it.

Hiroki and Nowaki scrambled away from each other, Hiroki hurrying over to the window to check out who it was. "Shit, it's my parents! What are they doing here?"

"Uh, Hiro-san…" Nowaki said, ushering to the small space underneath the door. The previously dark hallway was suddenly alit. He would have locked it, but the older house didn't have working locks, so it would have been pointless to waste time trying.

"Clothes," Hiroki hissed, throwing Nowaki his boxers and shirt. Nowaki returned the favor, tossing Hiroki his underwear and the white t-shirt he'd been wearing. They were attempting to scoop up the rest of their clothes when they heard the stairs moan in protest of being used.

"Get in the closet!" Hiroki ordered, opening the closet door. He was unbelievably angry when he noticed that his old closet had been turned into a storage room for God-knows-what. Still, he ushered Nowaki in there anyway, making him stand on some of the more sturdy boxes with his back bent (since he was so damn tall and the closets were tiny).

Hiroki was just about to start making the bed when his door was pushed open without asking. "Hiroki?"

"Ahh…" he dropped the comforter and turned around to face his parents. "Umm…hi!" He prayed he didn't look too suspicious, considering his mussed up hair, the hickeys on the side of his neck, and the fact that he was in just in a t-shirt and boxers. He flushed when he realized the bed was unmade and the nearly _empty_ bottle of lube was probably still sitting on the nightstand.

"…what happened to your room?" His father asked, glancing around the messy space with curiously narrowed eyes.

"Well, it didn't really feel like my room unless I made it messy again…ha…" he laughed nervously and tried to go unnoticed as he kicked the pile of clothes under the bed. He narrowed his eyes as he looked at them. "Shouldn't you be on a train to Hokkaido right now?"

"The train was delayed in Osaka due to snow. It's on its way now, but it won't arrive until around 10:30 and we didn't want to wait around in the train station for the next three hours," his mother answered. Hiroki's eye twitched.

Hiroki was just about to ask a question when Nowaki accidentally shifted in the closet, the plastic box underneath him starting to crack under his body weight. All three sets of brown eyes were drawn to the closet by the startling noise. "Is…there someone in the closet?" his father asked, glancing from Hiroki to the closet skeptically.

"Not to my knowledge. Now, if you'll please let me be…" he'd started to push them out the door, but there was another rattle inside the closet. This time the noise prompted Hiroki's father into opening it up.

Two of the three Kamijos that were standing in the room were utterly shocked when a tall, dark-haired man fell from the closet, his long legs dragging some boxes out with him. He landed at their feet while Hiroki slapped his forehead.

Nowaki bit his tongue and looked up at Kamijo-haha and Kamijo-chichi's faces, which actually weren't too different from each other. Both sets of brown eyes were widened with shock, mouths slightly agape, and neither was saying anything for the time being. He looked over to Hiroki momentarily, who still had his palm plastered to his face in shame.

Nowaki, unsure of what else to do, pushed himself up on his elbows. "Umm…hello!" he said, trying to sound enthusiastic.

Hiroki rolled his eyes and went over to him. "Come on, get up," he hissed, pulling Nowaki up by the right arm. Nowaki stood up straight, towering over the entire family of three. Hiroki crossed his arms as he looked at Nowaki, as if he were supposed to explain himself.

"Umm, Hiro-chan...Who's this?"

"Err, nobody!" He tried pushing his parents out of the room again, but his father caught his arm and looked at him sternly.

"Hiroki!" his father barked.

Hiroki was forced into looking at them. He saw their confused, serious expressions and gave in with a sigh. With that, his father dropped his arm.

"Mom, dad, this is Kusama Nowaki," Hiroki announced, motioning his hands in Nowaki's direction.

His mother and father shrugged and motioned him to continue with their hands.

"…Nowaki is an intern at Musashino General, soon to become a pediatrician."

His father sighed when Hiroki stopped again. "Why was he hiding in the closet?"

Hiroki didn't say anything, just glared at the floor, hard, as if mentally willing it to open up and consume him a black hole.

Nowaki sighed and answered for him. "Because Kamijo-haha and Kamijo-chichi didn't know Hiro-san had a lover."

"…Ahh…" was the extent of Kamijo-haha and Kamijo-chichi's reaction.

Hiroki glared at them. "If you have something to say, say it!"

His mother sighed. "Calm down, Hiroki. We've known _that_ for years now." She frowned. "Though I am very, very disappointed you never introduced us to Nowaki-kun."

His father nodded in agreement before asking, "Why didn't you ever tell us?"

Hiroki shrunk back under their gaze, hanging his shoulders. "I know Kaori just got married, and everyone's all excited about that, and I didn't want you to press me with questions about me getting married…only to be sorely disappointed when you met Nowaki."

His parents frowned. "We were never going to ask you about marriage," his father reassured, crossing his arms.

"Please don't worry. We're just happy to meet the person who's able to make our difficult Hiro-chan happy." She turned to Nowaki with a smile. "So, Nowaki-kun, was it?"

Nowaki smiled. "Yes," he took a deep lung-full of air before blurting out, "And I love your son very much. Please allow me to take care of him!"

Hiroki flushed and slapped him on the shoulder. "You moron! I didn't say-"

His father cut him short. "Hiroki!" he hissed before putting his hand on Nowaki's shoulder. "Take good care of him, Kusama-kun. And I'm sure you already know this by now, but Hiroki can be a bit of a hot-head and can yell a lot, but-"

"-but don't mistake his love for anything other than pure!"

Hiroki fumed with rage, cheeks ablaze. "What the hell are you saying!?"

Nowaki smiled eagerly. "I promise I will!"

They continued out into the hallway and down into the living room (after letting Hiroki and Nowaki get fully dressed), continuing to talk about what Nowaki did, how they met, and somehow it switched to Hiroki's childhood. Hiroki just sat on the couch, silently wishing that a bolt of lightning would come down and fry him alive as his mother began telling Nowaki stories of his childhood and showing him embarrassing baby photos.

**END**

Sorry, I didn't know where else to end this at. :) It was already wayy too long… (Well, there's no limit for the contest, but I was aiming for each story to have about one to two thousand words and this one is more than four) so I just settled with right after they met. *was feeling a tad lazy after writing so much in just two days*

…I really feel like this should really be split up into three different sections/scenes, but since it was written for a challenge, I guess I can't really do that.


	5. And so the Bend Becomes the Break

Written for the 50scenes challenge on LiveJournal.

Title: And so the Bend Becomes the Break

Prompt: #7 "Clouds"

Pairing: Egoist (Kusama Nowaki/Kamijo Hiroki)

Summary: A description of when Hiroki receives the letter from Nowaki, telling him that he was going to be returning to Japan after his year abroad.

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Junjo Romantica, nor am I receiving any monetary amount for any stories I write.

A/N: This has been sitting around my computer for a while, I just now got around to finishing it. (Damn my English and Fashion Design teacher for keeping me so mobbed with homework)

I didn't want to make this a separate story, though that was my original plan, so I added a few sentences to make it correspond with one of the prompts for the 50scenes challenge. :) I'm resourceful like that.

Btw sorry for the total title fail.

ENJOY!! :)

- - -

It was a particularly nice morning, Hiroki noted as he went out to retrieve the mail. He stepped outside his front door, taking a moment to inhale the sweet scent of cherry blossoms in full bloom and enjoy the bright, warm sunshine. A small breeze floated through a minute later, tousling his hair gently and causing a small smile to touch his lips. This was probably the first time in the last eleven months he'd felt so light-hearted and cheerful so early in the morning, which really only made him feel better at the realization that maybe he was finally starting to get over Nowaki.

The early May sun burned against his skin as he made his way down the small flight of stairs to the collection of mailboxes on the lower level of his apartment complex. Upon reaching his box, he retrieved the key from his pocket and gently slid it in the keyhole. He twisted it quickly and it popped open automatically, revealing a rather large stack of papers. He removed the contents and slammed the box shut before beginning the brief ascent back to his apartment.

As he clambered back up the stairs, he lazily flipped through the pile of mail. _Junk, junk, bill, invitation, another bill, magazine…postcard? _He blinked in confusion, his brows knitting together. The sleek, glossy front of the postcard was displaying a lovely black-and-white landscape photograph of what was clearly the New York City skyline at night; the twinkling bright lights of the city that never sleeps reflecting against the East River and headlights of a dozen cars streaking across the Brooklyn Bridge. Skepticism coursed through him as he wondered who the hell would be sending him a postcard all the way from the United States.

Curiosity urged him to flip the air mail over to read it. He immediately scoffed when he read the introduction of the letter, the left side of his lip curling upward in disgust. Despite how badly he wanted to dismiss the letter as insignificant, he found his heart pounding as he read Nowaki's stiffly written kanji scrawled across the back of the card.

_Hiro-san,_

_How are you? _

_Sorry for not writing in so long. I'll be coming back to Japan on May 30__th__, at 4:00P.M., arriving at Narita Airport._

_Kusama Nowaki_

As he read it, Hiroki made his way back into his apartment, kicking the door shut behind him, harder than usual, causing the apartment to shake slightly from the blunt force of it. He backed up against the door while his one hand held the card within his view and the other was closed over his mouth, holding back any sobs or whines that threatened to break from his throat. Just reading that one short note, knowing that he was reading Nowaki's own handwriting, that Nowaki had taken the time to write this especially for Hiroki, made a part of his heart break. Emotions leaked from his heart and into his chest, burning his throat as he finally broke down and let the tears fall. He reread the letter again, the words now slightly hazy, blurred by tears.

After rereading it the fourth time he crumbled up the postcard in anger and slid to the ground, using the back of the door as a plane to slide down. He slammed his fisted hand against the ground, as if damning the note while he threw his head back gently, staring at the ceiling, trying to chase the dreaded tears away.

He sat there, deep in thought. _The nerve of that moron…he breaks contact for an entire fucking year without a word or reason, and now, _now_ when I've finally convinced myself that I've moved on, he sends this. God, why did I ever…_ Hiroki sniffed, the back of his head disconnecting from the door briefly as he glanced over at his watch to check the date. Today was May 10th. Three weeks.

He sighed, bringing his knuckles up to his eyes to rub away the annoying itchiness of dried tears. He sniffed again, staring at the crumbled up postcard lying in his palm, noticing in the back of his mind that his skin had become slightly red and marred from the sharp edges of the card. He gingerly un-crumpled the postcard and stood up slowly, staggering over to the countertop to place the postcard down there, smoothing it out with his palm. He rested his elbows atop the dark grey granite and stared out the wide window on the opposite end of his apartment, watching the bright sun disappear behind the thick, dark storm clouds. Thunder clouds roared, threatening to burst at any moment.

Hiroki bit his lip and hung his head, closing his eyes with a harsh exhale. He made a mental note to talk to Professor about switching to the morning classes on the 30th. He also wondered briefly if there were any bars open at this hour that would be willing to serve him some a couple shots of sharp vodka.

**END**


	6. Strange Illusions on a Cold Night

**Written for 50scenes challenge on LiveJournal.**

**Title: Strange Illusions on a Cold Night**

**Prompt: #47 "Night"**

**Pairing: Egoist (Kusama Nowaki/Kamijo Hiroki)**

**Summary: Wait…Hiroki's pregnant!?**

**A/N: yeah…another total title fail :/ **

**(hates titling fics because she sucks at it)**

**& I'm sorry for not updating in forever. But I was sick this past week and wasn't feeling up to writing. Plus my grades slipped because I missed four days to go to Disney (arg…bittersweet), so I've been doing extra credit and studying in hopes of bringing them up. It's working!**

**Anyway, enjoy :)**

**Warning: UN-BETA'D!!! so I apologize for any errors…please tell me if you spot any**

**---**

Hiroki gasped when he stripped off his t-shirt and looked down at himself in the mirror. "Umm, Nowaki…" he called out, worry embracing him. "Could you come in here, please?"

Nowaki quickly abandoned his post in the living room and came into the bathroom, where Hiroki had called him in from. Hiroki turned around, causing Nowaki's eyes to fall to what his arms were holding. Nowaki's eyes widened and they exchanged confused, horrified glances.

Hiroki's hands were clamped onto the sides of his bloated belly, which was ballooning out in comparison to the rest of his petite figure. Nowaki, helplessly dumbfounded, just stared at Hiroki's bare, clearly pregnant stomach, mouth slightly agape with shock. He hastily searched for what to say, but his scrambled brain wouldn't form sentences.

It was Hiroki who finally broke the astounded silence. _"Where the hell is this thing going to come out at!?"_

*

Nowaki awoke suddenly, eyes flashing open in the darkness. His face was flushed, and he could feel sweat pooling on his back, despite the fact that the room was absolutely freezing. He brought his hands to his eyes, rubbing sleep out of them before allowing them to adjust to the dark room. He sat up as gently as he could, trying not to disturb Hiroki's sleep. He shivered when his skin was exposed to the cold air surrounding them and glanced at the back of his lover's tousled brown head for a moment before leaning over him, one arm braced on the opposite side of Hiroki to maintain balance.

He glanced down at the side of Hiroki's peaceful face as he slept. Nowaki didn't spend much time lingering on the details of Hiroki's slumbering face, though, since he couldn't make them out in the blackness of the night anyway.

His eyes skimmed down Hiroki's front briefly, trying to make out any distinct bulge underneath the heavy comforter. He didn't see anything, which relieved Nowaki somewhat, but he needed to feel it for himself.

Lying down next to Hiroki again, he slid his hand underneath the comforter, placing his palm on Hiroki's bony hip. He pushed the warm fabric of Hiroki's t-shirt up to his chest, faintly ghosting his fingers across Hiroki's thankfully flat stomach. Nowaki breathed out a silent sigh of relief and felt Hiroki stir beneath him.

"Nn…Nowaki?" Hiroki asked, yawning and moving his right hand so that it caught Nowaki's slack wrist. "Mmm…what are you doing?" He sleepily rubbed Nowaki's hand.

"It's nothing, Hiro-san. Go back to sleep." He pressed his smiling lips to the back of Hiroki's neck.

Hiroki nodded, too tired to say anything else.

Nowaki tightened his arm, pulling their bodies closer together as they fell back asleep, blissfully just the two of them.

**END**

**I'm currently stuck inside my house, buried under at 23 inches of snow. We just got slammed with that huge Northeastern storm, I think we're one of the worst parts. We can't even get out of the house. **

**It's Saturday night and they already called off school for Monday. :) NO SCHOOL FOR ME 'TIL 2010!!! WOOT. (I'm not going in Tuesday because my dad and I are going to the Monday night Redskins game. Hopefully we can make it, there's so much snow…the tickets were Christmas presents!)**

**(lolol sorry little tidbit about my life…)**


	7. What Lingers in the Mind

**Written for 50scenes challenge on LiveJournal.**

**Title: What Lingers in the Mind**

**Prompt: #6 - Linger**

**Pairing: Egoist (Kusama Nowaki/Kamijo Hiroki)**

**Summary: Plotless Egoist smut **

***apologizes for shortness* but, I went back on the 50scenes site and it said it didn't have to be very long (in fact it said it could be like a paragraph long), or it could be very long. Sorry, but I was a little tired of writing such long stories without any reviews…plus, hopefully this will make up for the lack of smut in the previous two I put out. :) this one's also un-beta'd…so sorry for any errors.**

**ENJOY!**

**---**

Hiroki thrust his hips back and forth while Nowaki held his waist, aiding him with his quick, incessant pushing. He cracked one eye open to peer down at Nowaki, expecting to see his usual, blissfully aroused face, washed away in adorable ecstasy.

Instead, Nowaki's brows were drawn together and his eyes were screwed shut, appearing to be deeply concentrated on something else other than him. Hiroki also noticed that his lips were moving, as if he was murmuring to himself, but he couldn't hear anything except the grinding of the mattress springs. He stopped abruptly.

"Nowaki?"

That seemed to jar Nowaki from his day dream. Heated blue eyes met his. "Huh?"

"What are you thinking about? You seem distracted," Hiroki said, wiping the back of his hand across his forehead and flicking away the small beads of sweat.

"Dead puppies," Nowaki answered with a soft grunt.

Hiroki's eyes widened and he raised an eyebrow. "What the hell is wrong with you!?" His back stiffened and he slapped his hand on Nowaki's sweaty chest, leaving a slight red mark. "That's disgusting! You pervert! You-you're supposed to be thinking about me!" The words quickly resonated back through his mind, causing an embarrassed blush to spread across his cheeks. He coughed. "Um, I mean…"

Nowaki caught himself quickly just as Hiroki was about to dismount him. "No, no, no, Hiro-san! I mean—it just feels so amazing, and I didn't want to come too soon, so I was trying to distract myself with something else until you were ready."

"Oh." Hiroki's face and shoulders relaxed. "Well, uh, don't worry about that, because we can do it again afterwards." He fiddled with the hem of his white button-up, which was hanging off his shoulders but fully open.

"Really!?" Nowaki asked, face brightening up. Hiroki flushed an even deeper shade of scarlet.

"Uh, sure…I mean, i-if you really want to…we're both off tomorrow, s-so it doesn't matter if we stay up late."

Nowaki smiled a little and squeezed Hiroki's bare hip, sliding his fingers down the sensitive skin between his pelvis and groin before running them down Hiroki's hard length. Hiroki bucked his hips into the delicious contact, closing his eyes and throwing his head back with a luscious moan. "Hiro-san…" A mischievous smile spread across Nowaki's face. "Next, I'm going to bend you over and fuck you into the dining room table," he promised, squeezing Hiroki's cock firmly.

Hiroki opened and narrowed his eyes, punching Nowaki in the shoulder. "Idiot."

** END**

**^inspired by an FML story…just made a different ending…haha…yeah, I'm a pervert…sorry**


	8. Only Time Will Tell

**Written for 50scenes challenge on LiveJournal.**

**Title: Only Time Will Tell**

**Prompt: #19 - Heed**

**Pairing: Egoist (Kusama Nowaki/Kamijo Hiroki)**

**Summary: It's pretty obvious that this is the beginning of Junjo Egoist Act 3.**

**(I really suck at titling things :/) **

**Thank you to Islancio for the beta :)**

---

Hiroki froze cold when his eyes finally fell on Nowaki. It was really him; tall, lean body walking towards baggage claim with those shining sapphire blue eyes and soft, dark hair. It wasn't a mistake, it wasn't a dream, it wasn't a hallucination. It was _really_ him.

Unyielding emotions suddenly began to build in Hiroki's chest, making his eyes sting and his throat nearly close up. The sudden overwhelming urge to close the short distance between then as quickly as possible—to run and fall forward into those warm, strong arms and to hold and cling to Nowaki for all he was worth, kissing those sweet, sweet lips until neither of them could breathe—was almost unbearable.

The only way Hiroki was able to overcome the crushing desire was to remind himself of all the sleepless nights he'd gone through while Nowaki was away.

Opportunity finally presented itself when Nowaki bent down to tie his shoe. Hiroki bit down hard on his lower lip and closed his eyes as he strode over to Nowaki, doing his best to put on the famous 'Demon Kamijo' scowl as he eyed his lover. (Could he even call him that anymore?) He stopped in front of Nowaki abruptly, putting his hands on his hips and glaring down at him.

Nowaki stopped tying his shoe when he noticed a pair of feet had stopped in front of him. He looked up at Hiroki, blue eyes glittering with wonder. Hiroki—though his view was slightly obscured by the white beanie he was wearing down over part of his eyes—nearly lost his breath at how gorgeous Nowaki looked. While Nowaki had been away, he'd resorted to looking at old pictures of the two of them together, looking as beautiful as ever—but he'd forgotten how stunning Nowaki actually was.

A simple question escaped Nowaki's lips, "Hiro-san?" Oh god, it'd been too long since he'd last heard that beautiful, low voice speak his name. He nearly lost it right then and there.

Hiroki held on to his resolve with the tips of his breaking fingernails. "Nowaki," he ground out between clenched teeth, pausing to take a deep breath and make sure he could say the next thing without his voice cracking, "Y-you…STUPID BLOCKHEAD!" he bellowed, picking his right leg up and quickly slamming it down on Nowaki's dark head.

Nowaki fell forward from the blunt force of the kick, his forehead hitting the harsh floor of the airport as Hiroki ran off faster than he'd ever run before. He didn't look back until he was at the turning point for exiting Narita. After stealing one last glance at Nowaki—although not a very good one, since people were surrounding him and he was clutching his face—Hiroki ran out the automatic doors and towards the train station as fast as possible. Any worries or any other thoughts Hiroki had about any thing in the world quickly evaporated, only to be replaced with the burning memory of those smiling blue eyes and jet black hair.

**END**

---

**Ah…yeah, sorry for the serious lack of updates :/ (holy crap A MONTH!?! Shame on me…I'm a pitiful excuse for an author!) I've been really busy…well, that, and I tend to write things and then I'm terrified they're boring or they don't make sense, so I just never post them… :( But right now I'm working on 2 things—an ongoing fic (wow, first ever…) and another smut fic (I'm disappointed with myself…the idea/motivation for that fic came in October and I'm STILL not done…it's okay to shoot me, I deserve it for my lack of discipline. :/)**

**Oh, and this is the last 50scenes update…I'm still working on the challenge, but I'm just going to post it by itself. (well, if it's really really short, then I'll post it here…but I doubt that will happen.)**

**I'm sure lots of people were expecting smut (since that's what I mostly write)—sorry, no can do. Ideas come to me at random intervals, and this idea had no hopes of smut. (at least not yet—you people should know it's obviously from the canon storyline!!!)**


	9. Anger is a Letter Away from Danger

**Written for the 50scenes challenge on LiveJournal.**

**Title: Anger is a Letter Away from Danger**

**Prompt: #24 "Anger"**

**Pairing: Egoist (Kusama Nowaki/Kamijo Hiroki)**

**Summary: Hiroki is at a bookstore, browsing around, when he comes across a copy of Jun'ai Egoist…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Junjo Romantica, nor am I receiving any monetary amount for any stories I write. **

**A/N: Un-beta'd, because she's currently checking over a longer fic I'm about to post within the coming days, and I'm impatient, so I think I fixed all my errors, but if you see any, PLEASE let me know.**

**---**

It was one of Hiroki's precious days off, and the only way he really wanted to spend today was aimlessly wandering around the used bookstore for hours on end.

By noon, he had already chosen five new books to read. He would have gladly bought a few more that he'd seen, but he'd already bought a couple dozen books in the past two months, and it was important that he have _some_ money leftover for groceries and bills.

Hiroki was so engrossed in the summary on the back dustcover of the book he'd just picked up that he didn't notice he'd walked into a different section until he bumped into one of the wooden display tables, accidentally knocking a few of the soft covers off. He groaned inwardly and sat his stack of books on an empty spot on the table. While bending over to gather up the mess he'd made, Hiroki noticed the author on the cover of the flaming pink book. _Akikawa Yayoi…ah, so this must be Akihiko's newest perverted work._ But Hiroki didn't recognize the usual title. _Jun'ai Egoist?_

Curiosity urged Hiroki to flip it over and read the back cover. Though he didn't recognize the characters listed, as his eyes fell onto the names, he had a feeling he already did. _Nakajou Hiroki? Kazama Nowaki? What the hell!?_

Now angry more than anything else, Hiroki flipped the open book to a random spot and began reading.

"_Ah, hey! No, Nowaki!" Hiroki cried as his wrists were tightly bound with his green silk tie. The bonds were soon secured to the headboard, and Hiroki wasn't able to free himself, no matter how hard he yanked._

"_Shh, don't worry, Hiroki-san," Nowaki purred, his wicked fingertips coming down to undo the long row of buttons running down Hiroki's white dress shirt. "I'll take good care of you."_

A flush graced Hiroki's pale cheeks, and despite how much he wanted to shred the book right then and there, he kept on reading.

_Hiroki thrashed around on the bed, desperately trying to keep his clothes _on_, but with little avail. When Nowaki caught him, his smile was smug and condescending as he rolled down the zipper of Hiroki's slacks, freeing the erection he was desperately trying to hide. Still smiling, Nowaki quickly pulled down his pants, underwear tagging along for the ride. _

_Once comfortably settled between Hiroki's legs, Nowaki began pressing soft, butterfly kisses to the upper insides of his thighs. "N-Nowaki…" Hiroki sighed, spreading his legs wider in response._

"_Hiroki-san…"_

Hiroki felt heat spread to his nether regions as he got the very real, very vivid mental image of Nowaki doing that to him, and decided that enough was enough. Holding the two sides firmly in his hands, Hiroki quickly tore the book to pieces and then stomped on the ashes as they floated to the floor.

He repeated the action several times, until the shopkeeper came by and kicked Hiroki out for destruction of property. Hiroki wasn't too cut up about it, though, since he managed to sneak out his chosen books out of the store in his pack. Unfortunately, a copy of _Jun'ai Egoist_ had made it as well.

Hiroki trudged off to Akihiko's apartment with a mission.

**

Nowaki had managed to get off early that day, at around one. He knew Hiroki always spent his days off out at bookstores, it didn't really shock Nowaki when he walked into a completely empty apartment.

A moment after he'd tossed his keys onto the table; the front door crashed open, startling Nowaki enough to make him jump. He turned to watch as Hiroki slammed the door shut and stomped over to him, tossing a pink book on the table in front of him.

"Read this," Hiroki groused, a sharp edge to his voice.

Though skeptical, Nowaki obeyed, opening up to a random page and reading a couple paragraphs.

"_Please, Nowaki," Hiroki begged, arching his back with a soft gasp as Nowaki made another love bite on the inside of his right thigh._

"_Please what, Hiroki-san?" Nowaki teased, fingers rubbing the head of Hiroki's manhood, smearing pre cum over the taut pink skin._

"_P-please fuck me, Nowaki…"_

Nowaki's eyes grew wide, though his overall expression stayed neutral. The muscles in his fingers had slacked, causing the book to slip from his hands.

"Umm, Hiro-san, what was that?" Nowaki finally managed to ask a few moments later.

"It's Akihiko's newest smut novel. He felt the need to base it off _us_."

"…why?"

"How the hell should I know?" Hiroki asked; more a statement than an actual question. Nowaki held the book out towards him and Hiroki snatched it away, slamming it to the ground and stomping on it childishly.

"Can he do that?" Nowaki asked, his tone still patient though obviously disturbed.

"No, it's fucking slander!" Hiroki yelled, trying to calm himself down by taking deep breaths. "But when I dropped by his apartment earlier to kill him, he conveniently wasn't there. So I'll have to do it tomorrow."

Nowaki's head shot up. "Can I come with you?"

**

The following day, Misaki returned home from University, feeling a tad irritated that he'd had to walk home when Akihiko promised to pick him up everyday. Not that he really cared, of course; it was just a drag having to walk when he could easily be driven.

He keyed in the apartment code and stepped inside, mouth falling open when he saw Akihiko sprawled out on the couch, moaning in pain every time he shifted the bag of ice on his right eye.

"Usagi-san?"

At the sound of his nickname, Akihiko sat up, looking over at his lover.

"What happened?" Misaki inquired, dropping his messenger bag onto the floor with a loud thud.

"…nothing," Akihiko grumbled, lying back onto the couch.

**END**

**---**

**I felt this could have been longer, but I wasn't sure how unless I included the punch, which I really didn't want to. So I ended with that.**


	10. Unbeknownst Onlooker

**Written for the 50scenes challenge on LiveJournal.**

**Title: "Unbeknownst Onlooker"**

**Prompt: #31 "Watch"**

**Summary: Nowaki gets injured, Hiroki takes care of him.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Junjo Romantica, nor am I receiving any monetary amount for any stories I write. **

**X X X**

"Hiro-san, really, I'm fin—"

"Shut up, and hold still!"

Hiroki finally managed to get Nowaki to sit on the toilet, in his parents' bathroom. While they were taking a walk in the back woods Nowaki had accidentally run into a low branch and had gotten a cut on his forehead. Upon seeing blood, Hiroki had freaked out and quickly ran Nowaki back to the house. Nowaki kept trying to convince him that it was 'no big deal', and he could clean it himself, but Hiroki wasn't having any of that.

So even after protesting against it, Nowaki finally gave in and let Hiroki nurse his cut.

"Ugh, it's so hard to get to," Hiroki complained as he very carefully pressed the damp, white washcloth to the injury. His neck was starting to hurt from having to crane it up and down so much to get to the cut right under Nowaki's eyebrow.

"Then sit on my lap, it'll be easier," Nowaki offered, smiling when Hiroki took his advice and sat down without a second thought. In his mind, Nowaki assumed that Hiroki was so preoccupied with taking care of him that he didn't consider the position to be intimate.

"Here, hold this," Hiroki ordered, and handed Nowaki the bloodied washcloth. After pouring what seemed to be a gallon of rubbing alcohol over the cut and slathering a ton of antiseptic cream on it, Hiroki was finally finished.

"Band-aid?"

"Couldn't hurt," Nowaki answered, and handed one to him. Hiroki quickly tore it open and gently placed the beige-colored bandage over the scratch for protection.

"I think a kiss will make it all better," Nowaki teased.

Hiroki huffed and eyed him carefully, before running one hand up Nowaki's lightly stubbled cheek and pushing back his thick black hair. He placed a long, gentle kiss on top of the injury, and let his nose rest on Nowaki's head long after the fact.

"Thank you," Nowaki whispered. His arms had come up and wrapped around Hiroki's waist at one point, but Hiroki couldn't remember when.

The two sat like that for a while, completely unaware of the fact that Hiroki's mother had been watching them through the slightly ajar bathroom door.

**END**

**X X X**

**She probably sounds like a creeper, but I wasn't aiming for that. I just wanted them to get "caught" doing something sweet like that in front of someone. (without confrontation)**


	11. With Dark Nights Come Bright Mornings

**Written for the 50scenes challenge on LiveJournal.**

**Title: "With Dark Nights Come Bright Mornings"**

**Prompt: #20 Writer's Choice – "Morning"**

**Summary: A rude awakening turns into a good thing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Junjo Romantica, nor am I receiving any monetary amount for any stories I write. **

**X X X**

It wasn't quite six in the morning when Hiroki was rudely awoken by the annoying sirens and flashing lights of city police cruisers outside. Hiroki hadn't slept well and wanted to fall back asleep but he found himself unable to, when he noticed Nowaki's arms were wrapped around him.

Nowaki was supposed to have had the entire night and following day off, but that still hadn't stopped that damned senpai of his from calling him late last night for some reason or another. Of course, Nowaki had agreed to go, as he always does, leaving Hiroki to fend for himself for the night. It was something Hiroki had grown fairly used to in the past few months because he knew hospital interns had unpredictable schedules and abnormal hours, but it never ceased to leave a hallow ache in Hiroki's gut whenever he was forced to crawl into bed without Nowaki right next to him.

Careful not to wake his slumbering lover, Hiroki slowly twisted his body around to face Nowaki directly, only to find a shining pair of bright blue eyes looking directly at him. Hiroki jolted away like he had just been shocked and inhaled sharply.

"Dammit, you scared me!" he cried, lightly pushing at Nowaki's chest.

Nowaki laughed, showing off a bright row of white teeth. "I'm sorry, Hiro-san, but the sirens woke me up."

"Me, too," Hiroki sighed, sinking down so his head was tucked underneath Nowaki's chin. "Stupid city," he grumbled. "So what time did you get home?"

"A little past one," Nowaki answered. "One of my younger patients had to get a spinal tap. She was afraid and since her parents couldn't be there, she asked for me."

Hiroki grunted. "You ran all the way out to the hospital at midnight to comfort a little girl?"

"Well, I also checked up on the other children, but…yeah, pretty much. I'm sorry."

"Hmm." Hiroki backed away so he was facing Nowaki again. "It's alright. That's really…really nice of you. You're…" Hiroki licked his lips. "You're going be a great doctor. I'm proud of you."

Nowaki smiled again, a simple, truly happy one that made Hiroki's insides turn into jelly. "Thank you, Hiro-san." He pulled Hiroki closer, not for a kiss, but just to occupy the same space, to breathe the same air.

They lay there for awhile, in companionable silence, listening to the other's even breathing and movements. Hiroki happily drifted along the fine line of conciousness and peaceful sleep, until Nowaki leaned down and began kissing his neck.

"Mm, Nowaki, stop," he murmured, but his voice didn't have a degree of heat behind it.

Nowaki rolled over so that he was hovering over Hiroki, arms pressed on either side of the older man's head while his fingers weaved through his soft brown locks. Hiroki's arms reflexively came up to wrap around the strong back, pulling their bodies closer together as their lips met for a short kiss.

"You know what we haven't done in a while," Nowaki mumbled as he pressed quick kisses along his cheek and jaw.

"Wuh—" Hiroki's response was smothered in another kiss.

When Nowaki pulled back, he was smiling and looking down at Hiroki with obvious intent. "Morning sex."

"But, Nowaki…work…" Hiroki groaned, low and deep, when Nowaki leaned down to suck on particularly sensitive spot on his throat.

"Your first class doesn't start until nine, so you don't need to leave until around eight…" One of Nowaki's hands traveled south to brush against the growing bulge in Hiroki's pajama bottoms.

"That's—ahhh," Hiroki's weak attempt at a protest was lost in another moan when Nowaki roughly bit down on his reddening skin. "A-alright, fine, b-but you're making me breakfast afterwards."

Nowaki smiled and pulled back to aid Hiroki in removing his t-shirt. "Of course."

X X X

Hiroki suddenly burst through the office door, panting heavily with the strenuous effort of running the entire way to the university.

Miyagi jerked his head up at the commotion, a cigarette hanging from his lips. "Ah, you're late, Kamijo," he commented, flipping to a different page of the newspaper.

Still short of breath, Hiroki stomped in and threw his briefcase on the floor near his desk. "I am not late! It is _exactly_ eight o'clock!"

"Well, you're not technically late, but you're usually here much earlier. What happened, alarm die or something?"

"Yeah…" he lied, biting back a grunt as he sat down on his computer chair. He was still aching and burning in unmentionable places, and he prayed that the pain would subside by the time he had to teach class. Even if it didn't, he had some painkillers in his desk he could take. Those typically worked well.

As Hiroki flipped open his laptop and absently began scrolling through his e-mail, he wondered how Nowaki had managed to convince him into a third round that morning. After the first round Hiroki had complained about needing a shower before work, and somehow in Nowaki's mind that had translated in to "let's go take a shower together so we can mess around some more". When they were finished that and mostly dry, it was starting to get late so Hiroki had started getting dressed. But that plan had quickly been intercepted by Nowaki coming up to him from behind, still naked, and saying that once more couldn't possibly hurt.

All in all, it had been a very _good_ morning…

"Hey, Kamijo, can you help me stable these together? I need them for my next lecture."

"Sure."

As it turned out, Hiroki never did get his breakfast. Nowaki was an expert at changing the subject. But, he'd be sure to have Nowaki to make it up to him later.

"Like this?"

"Yeah, in that order."

But Hiroki hoped that Nowaki had gotten his fill of morning sex for a while, because there was no way in hell Hiroki would be so easily persuaded into doing _that_ again any time soon.

**END**

**X X X**

**If you're concerned about my time management—I figure it takes Hiroki 15 minutes to get to M, then he has about a half an hour or so to get his stuff together in his office before he heads off to class, which he will be in at around 8:45, because he is anal and must always be in class 15 minutes early (assuming the classroom is empty, of course).**


	12. Remembrance of Things Past

**Short fic is short, but hey, it's my first thing in 6 months, I'm happy to get something out there. Goddamn AP English really sucks the will to write right out of you! *clears throat*  
**

**Prompt #9 – Remember**

**X X X**

Her first memory was of her daddy.

She was lying back on some sort of very soft, pink material in her parents' brightly lit bedroom. The afternoon light filtered in through the window behind the bed, illuminating the two with a soft orange glow. Her diaper had just been changed, and now Daddy was smiling down at her as he bent over the edge of the bed. She giggled and kicked her legs excitedly as Daddy's warm fingers danced over her belly and sides, and she tried squirming away from the wiggly feeling on her skin. As she moved away, Daddy just laughed and pulled her back down towards him.

Pouting, and with small, determined hands, she reached up to grab a small handful of dark hair, pulling with as much strength as she could muster. Daddy's laugh chimed throughout the house and his blue eyes crinkled with joy as he wretched his head away from her grabby fingers.

The next thing she knew, large hands were suddenly underneath her, hoisting her up into a warm chest. She smiled and happily snuggled her face into the soft fabric of her daddy's big black t-shirt. She was bounced slightly as her daddy carried her into the living room and sat down on the sofa.

Daddy sat down on the white sofa and turned the TV on. She watched the bright, fast-moving colors with interest until her eyelids began to feel heavy, and she slumped against her daddy's pale forearms.

Just as she started to drift to sleep, a door was loudly swung open and she jumped in surprise. She started whimpering at the scary noise until she heard the familiar deep voice of her Papa call out, "I'm home!"

"Shh! Hiro-san, she was almost asleep," Daddy chided as he soothed a warm hand over her soft black hair. She lifted her fists to rub her tired eyes and kicked her legs slightly. It was okay, because it was Papa.

"Oh, sorry," Papa whispered back, dropping his brown briefcase on the ground before he walked over to sit on the other side of Daddy. "Papa's sorry he woke you, Kyoko," he whispered, bending over to kiss her forehead as he laid his hand on her skinny arm. She gurgled in response and pulled her papa's hand closer so she could suck on one of his fingers. She glanced up at her parents through her lashes expectantly, and they both giggled as they gazed back down at her with adoration.

After a couple minutes of sucking on Papa's finger as if it were her pacifier, she was shifted in her daddy's arms so that he was able to wrap the other arm around Papa's shoulders. It wasn't until after her jaw relaxed and her eyelids slid shut that Papa pulled his finger away.

The last thing she remembers before falling back asleep was a soft smacking sound, followed by Daddy's low voice whispering, "Welcome home, Hiro-san."

**END**

**X X X  
**

**Tried to make it obvious it was Nowaki and Hiroki through description, since I couldn't say their names easily with the kid's POV. Hope I got the point across. **

**Fo realz, those two need to get themselves a kid in the canon storyline. They'd make, like, the best parents ever. *dreamily stares off into space* **

**EDIT: I forgot how much fun it is to post things up. I need to get into writing again. As it is, I have at least 100 or so unfinished (Egoist) ideas in various files scattered throughout my computer and laptop. Maybe I should get crackin' on them…**


	13. Burn Yourself into my Body

**Prompt #2 – Burn **

**Went a whole different route than originally planned for this prompt.**

**X X X**

It was nearing midnight, but the two lovers had only recently settled into bed and switched off the twin lamps in their room. Once they were cast in the darkness, Hiroki took the opportunity to roll over to embrace Nowaki's back. The younger smiled before closing his eyes, relishing the feeling of Hiroki's warm, nimble hands working on his sore shoulders.

A flash of lightning illuminated the room for a short moment, followed by the dull roar of thunder. Hiroki shivered at the eerie noise and noticed something on the back of Nowaki's left shoulder. Curious, he drew his fingers over the irregularly-shaped pink indent, pressing in slightly.

"Nowaki, what happened to your shoulder?" Hiroki whispered, nuzzling his nose against the skin surrounding the mark.

"Nnn? What are you talking about?"

"There's a scar on your shoulder…"

"Oh, that?" he asked, reaching back with his right hand to rub the ancient mark. "When I was 8 or so, I was horsing around in the kitchen with the other kids and accidentally bumped a pot of boiling water. Some of it splashed out and burned me."

Hiroki's eyes widened for a moment, and he placed his hand over Nowaki's to squeeze it. "Must have hurt like a bitch."

Nowaki laughed. "Yeah, I was crying really hard. My mother had a hard time scolding me; she was just trying to get me to stop screaming in the emergency room."

"Emergency room?"

"Yeah, the water was boiling, and I knocked a lot of it out. They just wanted to be safe and make sure it didn't get infected or anything."

"I see…you were really tall as a kid too, weren't you?"

"Mm, yeah," he chuckled. "If I had been a normal height I probably wouldn't have been able to hit the pot so easy."

Hiroki hummed a laugh and let Nowaki's hand fall away. He placed his lips over the scar, then pressed his forehead to it. "I'm sorry that happened to you."

Nowaki smiled and started shifting his hips, silently telling Hiroki he wanted room to roll over. Hiroki gladly accommodated him and when he was comfortable settled on his back; Nowaki stretched his arms out to beckon Hiroki back to him.

After Hiroki had settled into the crook of his arm, Nowaki picked up Hiroki's left hand. "And what about you? Why is your hand like that?" He rubbed Hiroki's slightly malformed knuckles to show what he was referring to.

Hiroki wiggled his fingers self-consciously. "I was sparring with my friend when I was 13. He kicked, and I went up to block, but he went higher that I anticipated and he struck the outside of my hand rather than my forearms. Broke the last 3 three metacarpals, along with my pinkie and ring finger."

"Why were you sparring?"

"I was at judo practice. That's the only time I hurt myself doing it."

Nowaki nodded, bringing the hand closer to observe it. Towards the outer edge of his hand, where the breaks had occurred, there were several small bumps from where the bone matrix had built back around the fractures. "He must have kicked you pretty hard."

"He was a big dude for 13. I guess he didn't know his own strength."

Nowaki pressed a small kiss to the back of his boyfriend's hand. "How dare he hurt my Hiro-san."

"I cried," Hiroki laughed, bending his pinky forward and back. He was unable to extend the finger out fully due to the awkward angle at which it healed. "The coach called my mom and she took me to the emergency room. I was so pissed when they told me they had to put me in a cast and I couldn't do judo for 6 weeks."

"Never one to back down," Nowaki chuckled before sighing. He let go of Hiroki's palm so he could lace their fingers together. "13 you say? I guess that would have meant we probably would have hurt ourselves around the same time."

"8, 13…yeah, just about, depending on when it happened." Hiroki closed his eyes and nestled in closer to the side of Nowaki's chest. "Mine was in the winter. I remember because I had a hard time finding a glove that would fit over the cast."

"Huh, mine too. My mother was getting ready to make mashed sweet potatoes for New Year's."

"Hmm. We may have been in the same emergency room and didn't know it," Hiroki joked.

"Hmm, maybe. I don't remember much of the hospital because I was in so much pain. I just remember when they said they were going to sedate me to clean the burn. Then they gave my parents and me instructions for keeping the injury clean after I woke up."

A question stirred in Hiroki's mind, but he was reluctant to ask it because of the can of worms it would likely open. He opened his eyes again and turned so that his chin rested on Nowaki's chest, deciding to go with his gut instinct. "How...you were in the orphanage…what about the medical bills?"

"Kusama always took really good care of the kids there. They treated you like their own child—the emergency room bill wasn't a big deal to them. Plus, they receive funding and plenty of donations."

Hiroki chewed on his lower lip for a moment, opting to stare at a random spot to the left of Nowaki's head rather than his eyes. It was strange—Hiroki had known, from the very beginning, all about how Nowaki had grown up in the orphanage; but hearing the young doctor talk about his experiences first hand made Hiroki's heart hurt. He hated thinking about Nowaki's younger years in that place (and since it was a subject that rarely came up, he never gave it much thought). Just knowing that, with Nowaki's humble beginnings, to see how far he's come in life, Hiroki was empowered by the overwhelming need to hold him close.

A moment later, Hiroki made his move and straddled Nowaki's body, throwing his arms around the doctor's neck for good measure. He managed to hide his face with Nowaki's conveniently placed chin.

Nowaki immediately reached up to hold the other man in return. "Hiro-san? Is there something wrong?" he inquired, splaying his hands over the smaller man's warm, bare skin.

"I don't like thinking about you in the orphanage," Hiroki answered slowly, pulling back a tad so that he was able to see his boyfriend's face. "It…makes me sad." A fresh blush rose to his cheeks and he averted his gaze in embarrassment.

Nowaki's eyes widened slightly and a smile played at the corners of his lips. He was deeply touched by Hiroki's concern, but also surprised that Hiroki was able to admit such a wanton statement to him. "It wasn't all bad. Plus, if I had never lived in the orphanage," he squeezed Hiroki a little to reinforce his statement, "I never would have met you."

Hiroki regarded him a small smile. "I suppose you're right," he breathed, licking his lips in an alluring manner. He left them slightly puckered in hopes of Nowaki catching onto his hint.

Nowaki understood completely as he craned his neck upwards and brushed their lips together. When they finished kissing, Hiroki gently rubbed their noses past each other. It didn't last long, but both of them understood the depth of the action.

"I love you," Nowaki breathed, rolling both of them onto their side. He reached up to comb his fingers through the brunet's soft locks.

"I love you, too." Hiroki reluctantly broke eye contact so he could reach down and pull the blanket up and over the two of them.

It wasn't much longer until the two succumbed to sleep, lulled by the drizzling rain and the familiar sound of their partner's even breathing.

**END**

**X X X**

**For some reason, scars and stuff like that interest me. There are usually interesting stories behind them.**

**And, you'll notice that in the Junjo Minimum Act 7, Nowaki still refers to the orphanage owners as his parents. I remind everyone of that just in case someone has a problem with how I made Nowaki address his caretakers.**


End file.
